


Liberties

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Ableism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cap is away, the sidekick will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberties

To be fair, Bucky really _had_ been given plenty of warning. How many times had Namor told him to _stop_?

Bucky supposed, in retrospect, that he should have listened. But there was a small part of him that did not have the self preservation that would have been wise to have when fighting a war, particularly a war that saw him so often on the front lines.

Because, seeing that Namor's temper or patience had ran out, Bucky looked up at the man holding him down, the one who was squeezing so tightly against Bucky's wrists with _one hand_ that it was impossible for Bucky to move any part of either of his two arms and did not for a moment consider backing down. Bucky looked up at the wet face (from water or sweat, Bucky did not know) and offered the same cocky, sure, casual nickname that had gotten him in this predicament in the first place. "Aw, Subby, if you'd wanted to spar, you just should have told me."

Namor's arms, impossibly, squeezed tighter and nails that were a little too long for a human male scraped Bucky's chin as Namor tilted Bucky's face to meet his. "Spar, Junior? Is _everything_ a game to you?"

Bucky would have liked to have answered, and perhaps would have, had he not been concentrating quite so hard on the reaction his body was having to Namor's sudden aggression. His costume was not so well designed as Steve's, and it did not hide or protect quite as well either. Steve worried about that a lot, and Bucky usually thought Cap needed to just relax...but right now, he was willing to agree with Cap.

"Namor spoke to you, impertinent one. Answer." Those nails dug into both Bucky's wrists and chin, and Bucky let out a tiny, reluctant gasp between clenched teeth.

That was giving the game away. Bucky'd listened to enough of Cap's lectures to know that. And giving the game away, as it turned out, was enough to make Namor look very smug.

"Sparring's not a game, Subby." Well, Bucky couldn't very well be expected to not talk back to such a smug look, could he?

Namor gave a snort that was every bit as mundane and peasant as any non-prince that Bucky had ever met.

"With a partner like yours?" Namor scoffed, and despite his body's reactions, Bucky couldn't let that go unchallenged.

"Cap is the best partner a guy could ever ask for." He glared up at Namor defiantly and gave a good kick, which did nothing against Namor's hard body. The top of him still couldn't move, of course, being that it was still held in place.

"Hold still, foolish boy." Namor's tone couldn't have been more condescending if he'd been talking to a particularly slow Kraut. "If I viewed your partner as an unsuitable one, I would not lower my honor by standing next to him in battle. I simply meant what you already know. He treats you like a child."

"No he doesn't." Well, okay. Sometimes he did. Okay, _a lot_ of time he did. But Bucky wasn't going to concede that to Namor of all people. Not to _Subby._

"He does. And all your pathetic attempts to get him to notice the ways in which you are not a child have yielded no result." Namor's smile was knowing, far _too_ knowing to make Bucky comfortable, and he could feel that discomfort straining against his pants. "Aside from a few attempts at gaining manhood with Toro."

Bucky looked up at him defiantly, and refused to answer. Because really, a guy didn't share information like that. Certainly not with a fish-breathed, feather foot who liked to mock Cap's partner skills.

"You think I could not hear you?" Namor's head shake was exaggerated. "I am surprised you did not give away our location to the Nazis in Berlin who must have heard you as well."

"If we'd been that loud, Cap would have said something," Bucky insisted. Because despite the fact that Toro didn't know what he'd been doing, they _hadn't_ been that loud.

"Cap would have to have engaged in the activity to have recognized the sounds," Namor scoffed. "He is as untouched as a day old calf." That was...oddly reassuring, yet terrifying. It meant that Cap hadn't been rejecting him on purpose. But it also meant that Cap would probably never get a freaking clue. "He likely thought you were ... sparring."

Bucky seized upon the opportunity that presented itself. "Gee, Namor, is that your way of saying you'd like to 'spar' with me too? That why you're all over me? 'Cause really, all you had to do was ask."

"It is my way," Namor interrupted, "Of presenting you with an option that I hope will cure you of your infernal need to draw the attention of any older male in your company. Whether through worship or through ridiculous ... nicknames."

Bucky didn't _worship_ anybody, and he'd tell Namor that, if he thought it would do any good.

Man, Fury was right. Namor really was a little crazy. But it was a kind of crazy that was so different than Cap's nice, sane, normal self. It was that difference that drew Bucky in and made it impossible to say no.

"In that case, maybe you should hurry up, before Cap gets back to camp."

Namor's nails scraped against Bucky's skin as they undid the buttons on his uniform shirt. "Namor does not hurry, impertinent one. Nor does anyone who isn't a foolish boy fumbling their way through an act for the first time. I will take my time, and take every liberty that I choose, regardless of when Cap decides to wander back to our camp."

"Yeah, yeah. So far you're all talk and no action. When are you going to do something, _Subby_?"

It was all Bucky could do not to shudder at the idea of Cap walking _in_ on what Namor planned to do.  He wondered if Cap would be jealous, or if he'd just be angry. Or if he'd just be confused, the way Namor thought he'd been about Toro.

If Bucky's cries were a little louder than they should have been, it might have been purely his desire to urge Cap back in order to discover the answer to that question. Of course, it might have been the considerable enthusiasm and skill that Toro had lacked - and that Namor had in spades - that was influencing Bucky's cries as well.


End file.
